


Golden Hours {Karlnapity}

by Tonightsgamer



Series: Golden Hours [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, karljacobs - Fandom, quackity - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Boy X Boy X Boy, Boys In Love, Dark Acadamia, Demigods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), Karlnapity, M/M, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, angelcore, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonightsgamer/pseuds/Tonightsgamer
Summary: Moon struck (adj.)Not being able to act or do things normally because of being in love➸"He's a weapon. He's a monster...""And we're all still growing up..."➸In which a school full of demi gods has to deal with rivals, lovers, and the past of the Greek gods, goddesses, and warriors.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Golden Hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Rantipole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I originally put this story on Wattpad but I moved it over here just in case something ever happens. Anyways, Welcome to my new story called Golden Hours. This is a KarlNapity and Dream SMP demi-god AU. It's was inspired by Percy Jackson and my desperate need to escape from reality with the dark academia aesthetic. This takes place in the current time and in the rolling hills and fields of England, so America isn't mentioned in this book (thankfully).
> 
> The characters are 16-32 so you can use their actual faces or whatever you think they look like as their face claims. ALSO, I don't want people to think that I'm trying to romanticize or sexualize the cast in any way. And with that fact, this is NOT about the IRL people even if I use their irl names from time to time. This is about their online personas.
> 
> This will include other ships besides Karlnapity. This story contains dreamnotfound, skephalo, and maybe other ships idk. I'm obviously not shipping anyone who doesn't want to be shipped or anyone who is uncomfortable with it and is a minor. If any of the creators change their mind about shipping I will remove the said ship from the story or take the story down completely.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!  
> ➸

When you went up to England you'd probably go to Berkshire, Hadrian's Wall, or maybe even to see North Yorkshire. No normal person would go into the secluded valleys of England unless they were a hunter, a person who lived out there by themselves, or maybe just some person who enjoyed the outdoors, but no one really went far past the rolling hills of England where all the wild animals could get you and make you their feast and the tall grass could block your vision and make you lost. The history of England was complicated especially for the valleys and hills there. Many wars were fought on those lands back in the day when wars were normal, many people had died and killed on these lands. It was a pretty tragic story but wars happen on land and people don't even think twice about it in the future. Now, the rolling hills were now barely inhabitable but still part of England. Sure some people wanted to live out there for the quiet life and scenery but it was much too dangerous with being out in the middle of nowhere, the wild roaming animals, and how the temperatures could get to below freezing in the negatives during the winter.

but you know how the government and wildlife centers were, they kept the quiet land under watch, making sure nothing suspicious was going on.

But the thing is no one ever dares to check the rolling valleys in between the mountains that were surrounded by trees for as long as the eye could see personally. No one thought life was even habitable out there in the valleys besides animals that were warm-blooded, no one thought humans could be out there especially with everything that was harmful to them. But if you knew your way, wielded magic, had Greek blood, or had a helper you could find that there were many things hiding in those valleys from human eyesight. One of them being Dominion Academy, a school for demigods and child of Greek warriors. As you could tell the school was kept a secret with only specific people being able to find it in the first place. No mortals could find it even if they tried. The school helped children from the ages of one to twenty-six find their role in life and rewrite the past mistakes that their godly parents may have made in their stories. Sure the school was kept secret and out of sight but other godly schools and academies knew about the Dominion, and it wasn't just for anything, it was for their competitive ways but them also wanting to maintain peace and fix the past.

It was a school for heroes...

~

"Sapnap can you please read us the poem on the next page please?" The monotonous teacher spoke up, his mundane and stale tone of voice adding to the stuffy feeling of the vintage classroom the sixteen students sat in. The room would've seemed lifeless if it wasn't for the classic brunette, sleep-deprived, and coffee-addicted teacher sitting at his birchwood desk with a dusty and ancient book perched in his hands.

The room smelled of dust, old school books and utensils, dampness, and something else that could remind any of the students of something foreign from their childhood. Something that had slipped from their complicated minds and out of the grasp of each of their fingers as they all grew older. Now the tedious young adults sat tiresome, having to try to ignore the smell and sounds from around them.

"Yes, my good sir." A boy with soft, black hair spoke up, his spirited and animated voice bringing some sort of light to the dull and grey classroom that had grown to be too characterless for his liking. This perky boy was known as Sapnap or Nick, one of the many keen students at the great school he was surrounded by, some people wondered how he even got into such a pristine school but anyone could guess it was just because of his father.

Sapnap was the son of Hephaestus, the god of fire. He had never met his father but heard great things about him, no wonder he had so much pride, his father wasn't problematic, at least that's what he was told. Sapnap had great skills when it came to fire, adding to the fiery personality he had. Sapnap was only ranked number three at the dominion academy but that didn't stop him from trying his hardest, well trying his hardest in any class but this one.

"Stop with the jokes and read." The teacher murmured, his bothered tone being very prominent in his low voice. Not many teachers were fond of Sapnap, his lively personality not fitting well with them. Sapnap was a mischief-maker to anyone who didn't know him well, so many teachers were wearily about having the dynamic boy in their classes.

"yeah yeah, fine" The black-haired boy sighed, flipping the page of his vintage and leatherback textbook, sighing as he saw the poem. He was never affectionate to poems like he was to other types of literature but he would just have to push through this, it wasn't too bad. At least he wasn't in a class he despised with a burning passion. He exhaled and started reading. "Here's what they don't tell you: Icarus laughed as he fell, threw his head back, and yelled into the winds, arms spread wide, teeth bared to the world. " he started his voice still lingering with the peppy tone. "Pfft I would do the same thing, looks like Icarus and I are one of the same." He snickered, looking around at his now suddenly amused classmates.

Everyone liked when Sapnap joked around, it brought some delight to the spirit-less environment. It was like Sapnap set a match of happiness ablaze and dropped it, spreading that joy to the students that had seemed just as mundane as the teacher. The boy was always the best part of everyone's days. An aura of carelessness and amusement followed Sapnap with every step and it radiated off of him as if it was contagious like a disease.

"Nick." The teacher warned his voice no longer being one of a stale tone, now he was agitated and you could tell. He had used Sapnap's real name instead of his nickname which meant it was no longer fun and games. The teacher had put the book down and was looking sternly at the ravenette that sat in the far back of the class next to the regal windows of the room, shining a grey and melancholy light into the room.

"Ok ok.." Sapnap groaned, putting his hands up in innocence. It was days like this that pissed the boy off, the days were the teachers didn't even give him a minute to joke around or spread smiles around the room. It was like the teachers enjoyed the bland world around them. He sighed and got an idea, and when Sapnap got ideas it was never good. You could ask anyone and they would say anytime Sapnap had an idea it would either get everyone killed or get himself in trouble.

The black-haired boy hummed and started reading again, brushing his hair from in fort of his face and squinting at the dirty and faded pages. "There is a bitter triumph in crashing when you should be soaring. The wax scorched his skin, ran blazing trails down his back, his thighs, his ankles, his feet. Feathers floated like prayers past his fingers, close enough to snatch back." He read. His voice, tone, and actions mimicking the teacher who sat in the front of the room. He held back a snicker as he saw his classmates start to laugh once again, this just fed Sapnap's ego and made him continue. "Death breathed burning kisses against his shoulders, where the wings joined the harness. The sun painted everything in shades of gold. There is a certain beauty in setting the world on fire and watching from the center of the flames"

The teacher caught on to what the ravenette was doing and slammed his book down onto his dusty desk, his eyes blazing with frustration and dissatisfaction. "Nicholas!" The teacher said his voice searing with acrimony. If this was a cartoon you would be able to see the smoke coming from the teacher's ears but sadly this was real life. Instead of a soft gaze that ensured smiles and easy banters, the teacher glared across the classroom with an intensity that could silence anyone at the receiving end. "Go to the headmaster's office right now."

Sapnap gasped and put his hand to his heart "Why Mr. Hypnos?" he asked, his tone was a playful type of shock. He knew asking this question instead of following orders would get him in more trouble but he wouldn't care, he always got in trouble anyway even if he didn't do anything bad.

"Because I said so, you're disrupting the learning environment and I won't accept it." Mr. Hypnos, the teacher sitting at the front desk, argued. Sure Mr. Hypnos was the god of sleep but by golly, he was wide awake when people caused trouble and got on his bad side, that was the worst part of Sapnap being his class. "Dream, take him to the headmaster's office." The teacher instructed.

A fairly tall boy at the back of the class raised his head from where it was resting on his desk, his blond, fluffy hair falling flawlessly in front of his face. He looked displeased with the instruction but anyone could tell that Dream and Sapnap were best friends. "Yes, sir." he mumbled, his voice being as soft and delicate as a dove. He stood up and smoothed out his uniform that seemingly fit his lengthy body perfectly.

Sapnap put his head on the palm of his hand and smirked, winking at Dream playfully. "Oohhh Mr. Aion here gets to take me to the big shots." he chuckled softly just to be pulled up out of his seat by the blonde boy who towered over him by at least seven inches. Sapnap squealed and squirmed around "Goddamnit Dream I could've gotten up myself." The black-haired boy huffed, getting out of Dreams' grip on his shirt and nearly tripping over his seat.

"Let's go Sappynappy..." Dream chuckled, hitting Sapnap outside the head just to get back at him for making fun of his father. Dream turned on his heel and started making his way out of the room and waiting in the doorway, humming softly with a small smile. The large polished oak doors not begging to compare to Spanap and Dream's heights, next to the door they look a lot shorter than they actually were. People felt bad for the kids and toddlers of the school, they probably were intimidated by the large fancy doors.

Sapnap waltzed up to the doors behind Dream like it wasn't a big deal. He looked back at the class and smirked, bowing to everyone playfully with a low chuckled and saluting to the teacher who sat at his desk displeased. That just leads to Sapnap being grabbed by Dream once again and dragged out of the room as if this was an everyday thing, which it was starting to be, sadly.

Once the two boys were in the hallway and the teacher nor the students could see them, the smaller boy got out of Dream's grip and started laughing hysterically. It was funny how lowly they treated Sapnap even with his rankings at the school. Not everyone was treated like shit here but Sapnap couldn't let out a small giggle without getting scolded. Was he really that much of an issue though? Hell, Dream was even more of a distraction when he forgot to take ADHD meds but still, Sapnap was the main distraction.

Dream started descending down the hallway, his steps seeming so delicate and fragile that if something disrupted him it would shatter like glass. How did Dream seem so perfect when he was on his meds? Was it because it took a toll on his ADHD? Or was it because he was just perfect in general? Sapnap wished he could be like his best friend. So now Sapnap stayed silent as he followed the blond boy down the large, winding corridors of divine academy.

The hallways were dark despite having windows and lanterns lighting them up. The lanterns on the wall were laced with gold trim that just matched the dark palace vibes the whole academy had but lights and windows weren't the only things that lined the halls, portraits of all sorts of saints and gods lined the walls along with hand-painted murals here and there. It genuinely seemed like they were stuck in the dark ages but that's what everyone liked about the school, that it was so different from the reality outside of the school.

Dream turned the corner and approached a set of quartz stairs, it would lead them all the way up to the top floor of the school where you could find the headmaster's office. "So are these trips to see good old man Philza gonna become regular between me you and everyone we know?" Dream chuckled softly as they walked, his laugh being more like a wheeze you would hear from a boiling teakettle. Dream knew the school like the back of his hand, he had been here since he was just a baby, unlike Sapnap who had been at the school for 10 years yet still got lost in the long hallways.

"Apparently." Sapnap chuckled, looking at his tall friend, "At least your boyfriend barely gets sent to see Philza a lot and BadBoyhalo and Skeppy stay out of trouble so they haven't been to Philza's office either." Sapnap pointed out, his head lolling to the side as he walked with his hands in his pockets. The black-haired boy stopped in his tracks as Dream stopped in front of the grand staircase. Sapnap looked back and forth between the blond and the stairs. Why was Dream just standing there? It wasn't like he was the one getting in trouble.

"Stop calling George my boyfriend, Nick. We're all just bestfriend." Dream muttered, his voice barely above a mere whisper. He didn't even look back at Sapnap when he talked but Sapnap could already tell what his expression was like. It was an extremely flustered face with a blush blossoming on his freckled cheeks.

Everyone knew there was something going on between Dream and his best friend named George. There were always the sparks of true love in their eyes when they looked at each other, that was defiantly not the sparks you got when you looked at your best friend. Even if the two boys couldn't see it, everyone else could see that they were hopelessly devoted to each other.

Sapnap rolled his eyes playfully and smirked, "I never mention our dearest, Georgie." Sapnap chuckled, nudging Dream in the shoulder. Sapnap was always mocking and making fun of Dream, that was his job. They were best friends, after all, all best friends did that. Sapnap went to make another remark but when he looked at Dream again the boy was already heading up the stairs. Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows and ran after his friend.

Dream was surprisingly fast but that's probably because he had a tall and lengthy build. Hell, the tall boy was already down the hallway by the time Sapnap had reached the top of the stairs. Sapnap was usually a great runner and was extremely fast so his friends paced speed shocked him. He slowly started running after Dream to catch up quickly.

But we all know how Teachers feel about people running in the hallways...

"Excuse me, boys?" A strong and intimidating voice slowly rang through the echoing and empty hallway.

Both of the friends could already see that Sapnap was in deep shit, he had to deal with that voice every other day on a regular basis. Let's just say Sapnap wasn't very fond of that voice at all.

Dream and Sapnap turned around to where the voice came from and they were met with a tall man standing in front of them. The man was at least in his early or late thirties, his shaggy, blond hairy reaching down to just beneath his ears, and he had a bit of blond stubble of his chin that was a tad bit darker than his hair color. He was wearing an open green trench coat, a black turtle neck, black jeans, a belt, and what seemed to be tan sandals. He looked more like a librarian of sorts but both boys knew exactly who he was.

"H-hey headmaster Philza, it's umm good to see your face.." Sapnap chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with a nervous chuckle. He was already on his way to see him, so why was he so nervous now? It was because it was intimidating when he just snuck up on you instead of walking up to him at his desk.

"What-" Headmaster Philza started before getting cut off by a sudden male voice coming from behind him.

"What's going on here?" A tall, pink-haired boy asked, adjusting the glasses that sat perfectly on the bridge of his nose. "Why are you getting onto these two?" He asked, his lips being pulled int a straight line that complementing his maroon eyes that pierced through the man like spears.

"Sapnap got in trouble again and headmaster Philza found us on our way to his office." Dream explained simply with a shrug, looking at the fairly tall man they knew as Philza's assistant, Technoblade.

Teachnoblade had long silky hair that was a beautiful cotton candy pink color, it probably went down farther than his back and down to the middle of his legs. it wasn't normal for a man's hair to be that long but Techno seemed to love his hair. He was wearing a white button-up shirt that hugged his slim body perfectly, there bring no wrinkles. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and black boots. It was very fitting for the aesthetic of the school and was much more calming and pleasing than headmaster Philza's outfit.

Technoblade was Ares's son but Philza looked over the boy as his own child. Techno had dropped out from the school at least a year ago and now lived here and worked as Philza's assistant and he helped out in the library's restricted section where dangerous spell books and such laid. Technoblade was a trusted man despite who his godly parent was, anyone, overlooked that fact.

"And why is Sapnap in trouble?" Philza asked, his tone was sharp and persistent. He was a leader, a ruler, those aspects were always present with him, it was just part of who he was. He never let any unnecessary playfulness just slide past him especially when someone was in trouble and was getting disciplined.

"Apparently I disrespected Mr. Hypnos and was being a disruption." Sapnap huffed while doing small had gestures, blowing one of his pieces of hair out of the way of his eyes. He always had issues hiding his anger so it was easy to hear the anger in his voice and you could tell he thought this situation was absurd.

"Again Sapnap? This is the third time this week." Headmaster Philza sighed with a displeasing look that seemed to fall more in the frustrating side of the spectrum. He crossed his arms and turned on his heel, his trench coat flowing perfectly behind him. "C'mon we're gonna talk about this in my office... you're coming with us Dream."

"Why me?!" Dream asked quickly, his emerald green eyes widening slightly. He had no reason to come with the three yet alone be in this position in the first place, he wasn't the one who got in trouble.

"Don't ask and just follow." Philza snapped, starting to walk down the hallway with a huff. Yeah, he really wasn't playing around at the moment.

Dream nodded and started walking along with the headmaster and his friend, now being the one trying to keep up with everyone else. Sapnap was following beside the headmaster with his hands in the pockets of the pants that came with his uniform. There was no protest, they just nodded and obeyed the demanding man who was in charge of everything and everyone here at the academy.

"Oh c'mon Phil, Mr. Hypnos is boring, I hated going through like twenty years of his classes. I don't really blame Sapnap." Techno butted in with his monotone voice that so many young students fell for. He ran after them, not wanting to lose them in the twisting hallways. Sure he may have been in charge here too but like many students, Technoblade had issues navigating around the large school grounds he lived and worked at.

"Shut it, son. Sapnap needs to learn when to stop." Philza huffed, not even sparing a glance back at the pink-haired man he raised, "We can't just let him get away with everything and have free will. I know he was one of your friends at one point but he needs to learn that everything cant just go his way and he can't always be the class clown around here..especially since he's an adult now."

"But-" both Sapnap and Dream started, it seemed like they both had the same idea on their mind. They were young adults but they were still growing up and it was unfair for them not to live their lives to the fullest. This really wasn't necessary. But in all meanings, it truly was and they just didn't want to accept it in the end. That was the thing Sapnap and Dream had in common. They thought simple things like this deserved simple outcomes so maybe just small detentions or an afterschool clean-up of one of the classrooms.

"No buts." the headmaster snapped, looking back at them with gleaming eyes that could scare away anyone who dares to look into them. "Now come on, we have to discuss Sapnap's punishment because Jshlatt is tired of having him in detention every other day, the frustration in the Dionysius blood really did pass down onto him." He hummed and went back on his way.

"Ohh come on, I'll be good in detention. I don't need a punishment." Sapnap pleaded, his eyes seeming to get more and more like puppy dog eyes behind his black locks that seemed to have made their way back in front of his eyes. Sapnap was always one to just listen to the tall man with power but today he really wasn't in the mood for an actual punishment that didn't balance out what he did back in the classroom.

"Yes you do, it's the only way you'll learn your lesson." Philza said harshly, glaring daggers back at the ravenette before opening the large oak doors that lead into his office.

His office was fairly large and that just made everyone who walked in here feel small. The walls were high and were painted a soft white color that was outlined with a quartz trim on the walls. The ceiling doomed over them and was painted with murals of clouds and angles, it looked kinda like something you'd see in a museum. The walls were lined with white wooden shelves filled to the brim with books of different gods, goddesses, and warriors. And then right there in the center of the room sat a glass desk and a white leather chair behind it. The room didn't seem to match headmaster Philza's aesthetic at all but still, the room was fairly pretty.

"Phil isn't this a bit too harsh, it's not like he started a fight or is bullying anyone like I did when I was a student here. I mean he didn't really break any rules besides one simple one." Techno pointed out, he actually had a fairly good point. It was never in the rules that Sapnap couldn't read however he wanted or was allowed to but in and add commentary but there was a rule about disrespect but Sapnap really disrespecting the teacher was just Mr. Hypnos being dramatic about Sapnap trying to raise the mundane mood. Techno wasn't usually this nice to people but he seemed to be having a good day today.

"Give Sapnap a punishment.." Dream suddenly spoke up as they all walked into the very angelic-like room. Dreams expression seemed to hold a playful look and a slight bit of mischief. He didn't really want his friend to get in trouble, he was just joking around and being silly, he didn't think his word would have an outcome.

"Dream! What the hell dude." Sapnap yelled, you could see the frustration and annoyance in his expression as he stared back at his friend, his lips pursed and arms crossed. He knew Dream wasn't doing this on purpose but headmaster Philza always likes to listen to options that would benefit him and the school around him.

"What? It's not like he's gonna listen to me." Dream hummed, chuckling softly and looking over at a painting that sat perfectly straight on the farthest wall of the office. It was of a man holding a spear and fighting in a war that seemed to be the trojan war. He smirked and chuckled quietly, of course, apollos painting was the first one he noticed, that was George's goldy father after all. Let's say Dream had come costumed to noticing things related to George cause Dream's godly father wasn't as well known as George's.

"And I thought you were my friend, Dream." Sapnap huffed, throwing his arms to his sides. It was all just a playful gesture but you could hear the slight whine in the smaller boy's voice that showed that he truly thought this was unfair and Dream was just talking for no real reason.

"I am, stop being such a baby." Dream laughed, looking back at Sapnap with his green eyes. His tone and expression were still playfully and foolish. At this point, this was Dream's everyday tone, to be honest.

Headmaster Philza sat down at his desk without a word, neatly stacking random pieces of paper that laid there. When he looked up again he saw that the two best friends' conversation had turned into an argument despite everyone knowing Dream's remarks were supposed to be sarcastic.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, coughing slightly to catch the two boy's attention. When he did he gave them a look that they couldn't quite understand, it was a mixture of a pissed-off smile and annoyance. "Sapnap sit down. Stop bickering with Clay." He hummed softly, his lips still purse into that pissy smile. But despite the look, they were more surprised by the headmaster using Dream's real name instead of his nickname.

The smaller boy sighed and nodded, sparing a glance at the chair that seemed to suddenly appear in front of the headmaster's desk. Anyone who walked in here could tell you that the ominous chair wasn't there when they first arrived, that it suddenly appeared like magic, but that wasn't much of a shocker considering this was the headmaster's office they were talking about.

Sapnap sat in the chair and now that he was sitting face to face with Philza he seemed scarier than when he was just walking right beside sapnap in the hallway. The shadows seemed to be noticeable on his face now and his expressions were now so easy to read. No wonder he had so much power and was able to get everyone to listen to him. He was a true leader.

"Techno and I have been discussing new punishments and since you are the first person to receive one since we've started applying them we're gonna test this out on you." The headmaster hummed softly. He gently pulled a piece of paper out of the stack he had created and handed it to Sapnap upside down.

The black-haired boy took the paper and gulped, looking back at Dream and Techno who was leaning back against the wall located closest to the door. Technoblade sighed and looked at the floor and Dream just stuck his tongue out at Richie to piss him off more than he already was.

Sapnap flipped the paper over and started reading what was written down out loud.

You have received dungeon duty. Your job is too:

1\. Clean the dungeons.

2\. Get rid of any trash down there.

3\. Bring any valuable objects back up to the main school building.

4\. Don't look in any of the cells.

Sapnap's eyes widened as he read it, "That's so much! No one's been in those dungeons in years, it has to be filthy down there!" He said in shock, looking up from the paper and at headmaster. The thing was that, he didn't see the newfound startled expressions on Dream or Technoblades faces.

Headmaster Philza just smirked softly in response, "Well we need someone to clean it up. Now, if you're done complaining, you're free to leave and head back to class. You'll start your punishment after your last class of the day." He stated, "Now off you go." He gestured for the door.

Sapnap sighed and nodded, getting up from the chair and walking back to the door. "Have a nice day everyone." He hummed with a playful smirk before waltzing out of the office like it wasn't a big deal even though he was angry. He hated cleaning duty. All the pint up disappointment and annoyance seemed to break into Sapnap's carefree attitude easily but he'd just have to wait to vent at lunch to all his friends.

Dream, Technoblade, and Philza waited till Sapnap was gone and the doors were closed to start talking again.

"Why the hell did you give him that assignment, you know what's down there!" Dream shouted, glaring intensely at the older man who sat calmly at his desk. His playful attitude was gone and now it was just pent-up anger he had been holding in since Sapnap read out his punishment.

"Dream's right Phil, you know what's down there." Technoblade spoke up, his voice wavering as he looked back and forth between the blond men. It was so easy to tell he was uneasy and nervous. "We can't risk it getting out...you know what would happen if you do."

"It was bound to happen one way or another.." The Philza shrugged, it was like he really didn't care, it's like he didn't consider the horrible things that would happen if Sapnap found the thing they were talking about.

Dream walked up to the headmaster's desk and slammed his hands on it harshly. His eyes burned with the rage of an eternal flame. Angry wasn't even a word to describe how he felt anymore, it was so much more than that now. Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured, so this affected Dream more than it did the tall man. But when anger rises, think of the consequences of both you and the other person.

"You're gonna start a godamn war and when it happens, it's your issue......"

and with that, Dream stormed out of the office.


	2. Horripilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has to deal with the weight of getting Dungeon cleaning and lets his fear and mind contemplate if he really wants to go down there and go through with the punishment he was given...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm pretty sure Grammarly is made by an American cause every time I put 'colours' it autocorrects to 'colors'. Screw America and their stupid spelling. Anyways here's the new chapter my pogchamps!

"Yeah, I'm stuck with dungeon clean up." Sapnap groaned as he set his lunch tray down on the table and kicked his legs up. There was anger written all over his face and expression. "It's such a shitty punishment, like what the fuck, I'd rather be cleaning stables with Fundy than cleaning the dungeons.." Sapnap's frustration was very present in his tone, it was so noticeable that Sapnap almost seemed like an open book, being completely easy to read. But in reality, Sapnap wasn't really like that, it was like only his frustration and anger were easy to notice.

"Hey, at least they're treating you like an adult." George pointed out, fidgeting with the buttons on his school blazer as he looked over to his friend. "I'm still getting treated like a baby cause I can't see colours properly. Just be glad they aren't treating you like a child." he stated.

George was one of Sapnap's many friends. George was a beautiful brunet with a soft and sweet attuited that was very prominent in his personality, probably cause he was the son of Apollo but oh well. He had gorgeous heterochromatic eyes, his left eye being brown and his right eye being a bright blue. He had a soft and pale baby face that made him seem like he was made of porcelain. So soft, so delicate. But despite all of that George was struggling with something not many people struggled with. George was colour blind, more specifically he had red-green colorblindness called Deuteranopia. All he saw were different shades of yellows and blues most of the time so picking out matching clothes and colour coordination was always one of his weaknesses and so many people babied him despite him being twenty-four years old.

George had known Sapnap since Sapnap had come to the academy, he and Dream were his tour guides around the place for the first week and their bond just stuck, considering they were still friends now that they were in their senior year. George was probably the closest out of everyone that was extremely close with Sapnap besides Dream. He knew everything about Sapnap and surprisingly that was a good thing, cause he always knew when he needed to lay off with the jokes or when he needed to comfort the boy who was about an inch taller than him.

"Hey, it's ok, George." Dream soothed, patting the brunet on his shoulder. "I can help you with colours when we have free time. You'll be an expert at it in no time!" The look Dream was giving George was so loving and passionate.

Yeah, and those two thought they were straight. Ha.

"Anyways the only reason they put me on clean-up duty is because it's old and disgusting. Like I honestly don't know why they don't take better care of it." Sapnap hummed softly, his attention going over to the large windows in the dining hall that showed the outside courtyard that was filled with cobblestone walkways and were surrounded by large walls that kept all the students in.

"You know what they say about the dungeons, right?" BadBoyHalo shivered, practically quaking at the mention of the dungeons. Bad wasn't a scaredy-cat, he was the son of Athena for god's sake but anyone could tell you that even the strongest godly children would scream in terror if they ever went near those dungeons.

Bad was another one of Sapnap's friends. He had black hair, brown eyes, and was the son of the goddess Athena. Bad was quiet, labeled as shy, but really he just enjoyed listening to everyone else. He had a calm laid back personality very much like Dream sometimes but this personality always stayed, it wasn't there to cover up any ADHD he had. Bad was dating another one of their friends named Skeppy. Skeppy was the son of Iris and was super nice, they both had clicked the second they met each other. Let just say their love for each other was more obvious than Dream and George's. Bad was also like the dad friend of the group, always watching over everyone and making sure everyone was ok. He was so mature some people didn't understand how he was only twenty-five and not a full-grown adult in their thirties.

Bad met Sapnap a few months after he arrived, he never really found interest in him till he saw that Dream and George had taken a liking to him so that's all it took for Bad to introduce himself to Sapnap. Bad was always there to give advice to Sapnap and genuinely talk to him if anything was ever wrong and let's just say his comforting skills were a lot better than George's.

"Yes I know what they say and it's all bullshit." Sapnap huffed, crossing his arms. Sapnap had a way with words and his way consisted of adding curse words into every sentence he could. That is why many people called him trash mouth but the nickname didn't phase him at all, it just boosted his ego somehow.

"Sapnap is somehow right, it is bullshit. No one has ever died here beside's me so there's no reason for ghosts to be down there lurking in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to snatch a new friend." Another brunet stated, a small smirk pulling on his pale and thin lips despite him not looking up from the book he was peacefully reading. It seemed to be about the trojan war considering the picture on the front but nobody at the long table was for sure.

This was Wilbur soot, the school's favorite and only ghost boy. Wilbur was once a student here and was treated in just a way Techno was treated, he was watched over by Philza and he was protected by him. When the pressure suddenly got to Wilbur he kinda went off the rails, memories of all the past wars from the gods driving him mad as they haunted him like a distant memory. And with him going mad he forced Philza to kill him to put him out of his misery. The old man had to kill the one he called his son. No wonder he was so harsh.

And now Wilbur floated around the school wearing his favorite yellow sweater and the beanie Philza had gifted to him as a child. His appearance was slightly faded and there was a tear in the middle of his shirt but people still acted like it was normal even though he was quite literally a ghost. Many people wondered why Wilbur was still here and the answer was: he was watching over the small boy he considered to be his brother.

"Langauge." Bad yelped, he was more concerned about the cursing coming from his friend's mouths more than the ghost stuff Wilbur was talking about. Sure, the number of rumors and ghost stories told down there was enough to make any child scared to hear about it alone but Bad really had a pet peeve about cussing.

"What I'm just speaking facts Bad, nothings down there. It's been a decade or so since the last person went down there, and I'm pretty sure they came out perfectly fine." Wilbur murmured softly, his almost white eyes looking up from his book and staring deeply into Bad brown ones. "They're just made-up tales to keep us out from there, it's for protection, I mean the place is probably falling apart and is infested with black mold.."

"Yeah, I don't think anything's down there." Tommy and Tubbo finally spoke up at the same time, their upbeat voices seeming to be lost within the conversation between all of them but at least they received a small smile from the friendly ghost sitting across from them. That just made them feel like maybe someone really was listening to their childish rambling.

Tommy and tubbo may have acted like twins but really they were just best friends, they didn't even look like twins so. Tommy was a tall, sixteen-year-old with blond hair and blue and eyes that were almost like the color of the ocean, and tubbo was a seventeen year old with brunet hair and dark green eyes that looked like the beautiful grass that laid outside the walls of the school. Well just because their looks didn't match didn't mean their personalities didn't. They both were the chaotic ones of the group mainly because they were children but Tommy was a full chaotic while Tubbo was calmer about it. Many people claim that Tommy is Wilbur's unfinished business but Wilbur would never answer when people asked.

Sapnap met Tommy and Tubbo when the two kids were at least seven or eight, so he had known them since they were children. He had met the two because Wilbur introduced them to everyone back when Wilbur was alive. It didn't take long for the kids to join the group, finding comfort and a feeling of home within the walls of the members.

"C'mon Bad, stop being such a wuss." Sapnap teased, nudging Bad's side with his elbow as a smirk pull on his lips deviously like some type of dark energy had taken over him instead. But no, everyone knew Sapnap did this to get on everyone's nerves and scare them a bit, he was no danger to anyone and certainly didn't hold any darkness in him besides his anxiety.

"Don't call him a wuss, Sap." Skeppy said, his eyes seeming to narrow and his eyebrows furrowed as he now looked at Sapnap. Skeppy's brown hair laid right in front of his eyes casting a looming shadow on his face, now it was Skeppy's turn to hold some of that dark energy Sapnap like to playfully seem like he possessed.

And lastly Skeppy. Skeppy was a tall boy with brown hair that seemed to be dyed teal at the tips. he had gorgeous bright blue eyes and his skin was tanned slightly. Skeppy was the son of the goddess Iris which ensured he was a sweet and loving person but he still would stand up for his friends if he needed to.

"Awww look Skeppys standing up for his boyfriend." Sapnap chuckled, his voice was smooth like melting butter, he wasn't playing around now, he was speaking facts.

Bad and Skeppy started dating back when Bad had just turned twenty four and Skeppy's twenty first birthday was slowly approaching leaving him still at the age of twenty so they had been dating for at least a year now. There was always something between them and Sapnap could've sworn he saw their love blooming the day he stepped foot on the campus of the academy. Let's just say they both might struggle with emotions but towards each other, they couldn't hide a single true smile or a single teardrop.

"No, I'm not. I'm just being nice." Skeppy stated, rolling his eyes and looking back at his hand that was intertwined with Bad's under the table.

"Yeah!" Bad huffed, his arms crossing slightly across his chest. It was genuinely funny how they denied that Sapnap was right. Skeppy would do anything in his power to sand up from Bad no matter the circumstances.

"Oh will you to love bird shut it, I hate being single." Sapnap groaned in annoyance. He had been single for all of his life and he was legit about to graduate. The sad thing was that he swung for both teams yet no one ever wanted him which just made Sapnap get even more annoyed the more he thought about it.

"You started it Sap, also they're cute together." George spoke, trying to prove a point that would've been proven by Bad and his bubbling snarky attitude that would come more with Sapnap's bickering and whining.

"You started it Sap." The black-haired male mocked, "why do all my friends have to be in relationships. I mean Bad's got Skeppy and then you and Dream and Georgie who are together. Hell, I'm pretty sure Wilburs got something going on with that fish. It's just not fair and I like both boys and girls..." he whined, laying his head on the table.

"She's a water nymph get it right!" Wilbur snapped, hitting Sapnap on the head with a book, "And we had a thing before I died, now she's moved on." He huffed, crossing his arms and floating back over to Tommy and Tubbo.

"And George and I aren't dating! We're just best friends, asshole!" Dream quickly added on, his cheeks were tinted a lovely scarlet that George would've loved if he could even see the color scarlet." And maybe people like us because we have appealing parents." Dream huffed with a small smirk, "I mean who would want to date the god of fire's son?" He teased, looking at Sapnap with daring eyes that were practically yelling to start an argument between them.

"Who would want to date Aions kid?" Sapnap huffed in frustration, "aren't you supposed to be fixing the timeline for the afterlife? Why don't you just bring Wilbur back, huh?" he said, bottled up anger and spite lacing his tone in a very rude way that didn't sit well with personality and just pissed Dream off even more.

"You know I'm not able to do that yet!" Dream snapped back, trying to keep his voice down so nobody besides their group heard. He didn't need people to think there was an actual fight going on between the friends.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock, you've been here your whole life and still don't know how to use your powers." Sapnap mumbled, mixing his porridge around in his bowl with his spoon as he stared back at Dream, their tension could practically snap if they said another word to each other.

"Hey it's ok Dream, you'll get the hang of it soo-" George started only to get cut off by Sapnap's intense stare that had shifted over to him. "Soon..." George continued as his voice trailed off at the end.

"Ok ok guys, I could slice this tension with a knife. Now cut it out, no pun intended." another voice piped up which caught everyone's attention surprisingly. "And I'd date good old Sapnap here, he's got some ass not gonna lie. Isn't that right my like guapito?" He smirked playfully, foolishness hiding behind his care less jokes.

Everyone looked over and smiled when they saw Quackity standing in front of their table with his lunch tray in his hands. Quackity returned the smile at all of his friends and sat down happily next to Sapnap who didn't seem to mind at all.

Quackity was a short and scrawny young adult. He had fair skin, nicely cut black hair that was covered by a beanie, and beautiful brown eyes that could be mistaken for a black color if they didn't have some type of sparkle. Quackity was one of the loudest and upbeat people in the group well disregarding the children but still. Quackity was one of Loki's children and that rally showed all there was to know about the boy.

Quackity had met everyone the same year Bad joined the group. He hadn't really met a lot of people considering he was the loud classmate and the class clown no one wanted to associate with so when he found a group of people that could handle him he decided to stick around

"Look Quackity saves us from another fight once again with his stupid fucking jokes, bravo man." Tommy chuckled playfully, his soft demeanor changing completely now that quackity showed up and practically extinguished the fire burning in Dream and Sapnaps soul that scared almost everyone at the table.

"No problem Tommathy, it's just my thing I guess. Well, besides being the coolest fucking person out of all of you." Quackity, shrugging a bit as he threw his apple up into the air and caught it like it was nothing. He took a bite from his Apple and his sly smile didn't seem to falter one bit. Quackity was a naturally happy person after all.

And with everything cooled down and no more arguments, every in continued to eat the I lunch happily, have sweet conversations with each other, and joking around nicely. Now, this was the group everyone was used to, playful banters and happy smiles, no arguments, and fighting, but childish happiness.

But as lunch progressed and everyone kept talking and chatting, Sapnap finished eating his meal of porridge and a slice of bread. Sure it was something so small and simple but Sapnap barely ate a lot during the day so it didn't phase him at all, plus smaller meals made it easier for him to finish quicker and talk to his friends more. He could always eat snacks during his breaks.

"Anyways I've got to get going.." Sapnap hummed with a slight shrug "I promised Ranboo, Hecates kid, that I'd help him with controlling his magic." he grabbed all of his belongings and put everything in his satchel that laid by his feet on the floor. He stood up and slung his satchel over his shoulder, grabbing his lunch tray while he was at it.

Everyone waved to Sapnap and said their goodbye, sharing last-minute jokes and smiles with the ravenette before he was on his way, they always hated separating for the day due to the fact most of them didn't have classes together but at least they could hang out once classes ere over and it was free time. But all of that came to an end when Sapnap checked his watch and waved them a frantic goodbye, running out of the dining hall while still waving at them with a playful and childish smile.

As sapnap entered the main hallway he noticed a tall teenager with half black and half white hair making his way through the hallways. Sapnap smiled and quickly ran after the boy, knowing that he was the boy known as Ranboo but the thing was, the hallway was overly crowded.

Sapnap swerved around people, ducking and dodging the incoming traffic of children and teens changing classes and going to and from lunch. He groaned in annoyance as he was barely able to see the taller boy in the hallways as he kept walking through the hallways and taking random turns. He was getting frustrated and claustrophobic, this was truly an unreasonable amount of people swarming the walkways. Had they ever heard of personal space?

Sapnap finally pushed two kids out of his way and grabbed onto Ranboo's blazer sleeve, pulling him to a halt suddenly. This caused Ranboo to jump a bit and accidentally teleport him and Sapnap halfway down the hallway. His eyes seemed to widen in shock and his head cocked to the side as he looked at Sapnap who was panting and trying to catch his breath from running through the halls and the sudden teleportation.

Sapnap took a deep breath and looked up into Ranboo's heterochromatic eyes that were similar to Georges despite his being green and red. Ranboo was tall being around 6'6 and his body was extremely scrawny and lengthy. He was the type of guy you'd see staying in his room all day instead of being out and about around people. Ranboo was still a generally nice person though with a sweet and kind personality.

"Don't do your punishment tonight." Ranboo stated as he looked down at Sapnap. It was obvious he knew something sapnap didn't know but Sapnap was oblivious to that fact. "I umm come hang out with me and Tubbo tonight." he continued his eyes seeming to fill with a pleading emotion that Sapnap had never once seen in Ranboo's eyes unless something serious was going on.

"Hey I didn't want to get punished but I don't think your father figure, Headmaster Philza, would be happy if I ditched.." Sapnap stated, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He was confused, to say the least, it wasn't like Ranboo to suddenly say things like this and how on earth did he even know he was punished in the first place? Maybe philza who also looked after Ranboo informed him or something.

"I know I know but please, the oracle said something bad might happen if you do." Ranboo pleaded once more, raising up an old leatherback book that anyone could recognize as Ranboo's memory book he carried around. Something was up and Sapnap could tell but he decided to not get straight to the point knowing Ranboo wouldn't give him a good explanation without fabricating it and lying just to convince him.

"C'mon on Ranboo your one of the most powerful people around even if you can't control your magic. Why are you so scared of what your memory book says?" Sapnap pointed out, his head tilting to the side as he quirked an eyebrow at the black and white-haired in the front of him. He wanted to desperately know what was in that dungeon that had Ranboo so freaked out now, what was he hiding?

"Sapnap please." Ranboo continued, his voice almost sounded to break, raw emotions threatening to break through the walls Ranboo had built up to stop them over the course of many years of self-discipline and trauma. Why was this so serious to him? why was he stopping Sapnap? Was there something down there that was truly terrifying that should scare the children and students of the divine academy?

"I'll think about it ok, and If I do decide to follow through with the punishment don't worry." Sapnap hummed, hearing Ranboo's voice break pulled at Sapnap's heart but he couldn't risk getting in even greater trouble, so that's why he was thinking about it. He was thinking about it because he hated seeing his friends upset.

Ranboo sighed and nodded before teleporting away and out of sight. Looks like their study session wouldn't happen. If only Sapnap could've known what the teenager was so scared of and why the books had so much say in it.

➸

So Sapnap never thought through what Ranboo had told him, it was a habit of Sapnap's to forget to think a lot of things through. It was a bad habit of Sapnap's and that's why he was called impulsive and spontaneous a lot cause he just did things right then and there instead of thinking about it at all. So now the black-haired male stood in front of the dungeon doors with cleaning supplies laying by his feet. God, maybe he should've thought this through earlier, maybe he could've come up with an excuse but now he was stuck and there was no turning back.

Sapnap mumbled incoherent curses to himself as he grabbed the key and gently put it into the keyhole of the door. You could hear the rusty metal collide and create an ear-bleeding screech. The male cringed and quickly turned the key and opened the door, not wanting his ears to suffer hearing that noise again. He kicked the door open and sadly there was another screech as the door swung open. They could've at least put oil on the hinges but it was true when they said they really didn't take care of these dungeons.

The black-haired boy aged and quickly put his hand over his mouth and nose, "Fuck.." he muttered. The smell of mold, dust, and something moist flooded Sapnap's nose quickly and didn't give him time to adapt to the nasty smell coming from the stairwell. Sapnap really hopped he still had his sense of smell after tonight.

Sapnap picked up the cleaning supplies and slowly made his way down the dimly light stairwell. it was dangerous to go down these stairs due to how steep they were and how dark it was but sapnap walked down them with ease. Well, despite the fact that he couldn't find another smell besides the moldy and rotten smell that got even stronger the farther he descended under the school.

Sapnap hummed as he kept walking, he was glad he changed from his school uniform and into some comfy clothes. The boy didn't feel like cleaning in dress clothes so he had changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie, this wasn't the type of clothing you'd see a student wearing just out and about through the school, this was more like pj's or an outfit someone would wear while chilling in the common rooms near the dorms.

As Sapnap's feet hit the last step of the stairs he shivered as he swore he could've heard someone gasp but he quickly played it off as the wind blowing through the vent systems that went all throughout the school. Yeah, this place was scary, between the flickering lamps and the random noises. Sapnap hopped he finished up quickly, he didn't want to spend his night down here. The boy was tempted to drop everything and run back up the stairs but he knew he couldn't, that would lead to him getting in trouble.

Sapnap walked farther into the dungeon, looking around and trying to find something good about this place but there was nothing to be found. The walls were peeling, the floors were moldy and damp as if the place had been flooded recently, and vines and plants ran along the walls probably being home to all of the bugs here. It looked like something out of a horror movie Sapnap had never seen, which just made him even more scared of this place altogether.

Sapnap kept looking around, one of the rules was to not look in the cells but Sapnap's curiosity seemed to rid that rule from his mind. Sapnap was literally the definition of 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Every time he was curious he ended up in a situation that didn't end well like the one time Dream, George, and him checked out the restricted section of the library, which lead to them getting caught by Wilbur and getting scared which caused them to drop their lantern and break it. Yeah, that wasn't a nice night.

Sapnap peered into one of the cells, his hand resting softly on the rusty bars, there was nothing but a molded mattress in the boarded off the area and a pair of decaying chains laying on the floor. "This place is shit..." Sapnap huffed, coughing suddenly as dust got swept into his airway. God, maybe it was actually over a decade since people came down here, it was so stuffy that it truly seemed like it.

A sudden squeak caught Sapnap off guard making him turn on his heel quickly, he stared off into the darkness. The area where the noise came from was not lit up by lanterns or anything at that matter, it was pitch black, a void if you will. Sapnap's reasonable explanation was that it was a mouse or someone followed him down here. The unreasonable answer...yeah you don't want to know what answer that was.

"H-Hello...?" Sapnap said quietly as if he would get a response. All the ghost stories were superstitions so why was he feeding into them? Why was he feeding into the fear that so many people had for this place? That question would go unanswered. He knew if it was a mouse or just a squeaky floorboard he definitely wouldn't get a response but still, sapnap was on edge, listening for something that might indicate he wasn't alone.

But after moments of there being quiet Sapnap sighed knowing he was actually alone. He rolled his eyes at his childish ways and picked up the cleaning supplies again. He was worried for no reason. There was nothing down ther-

"Ummm H-Hi?"

Sapnap's blood ran cold and he dropped everything in his hands suddenly.

Voids weren't supposed to talk back...


End file.
